Dangerous Intentions
by Shiori90210
Summary: Rewrite. Mikan is a local, nothing special actress from Nagoya who wants to make a living off her craft. she goes to Tokyo to audition for what she thinks is a small role in a minor production. Boy is she in for a surprise. Future NxM and RxH
1. Pilot

_Same story, different plot and direction._

_Let me know what you guys think._

_This is mostly an introductory chapter and setting the scene a lot more is to come._

_Forgive any mistakes. I get excited when I type and I hope to improve over time._

_RxExR_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Pilot<strong>_

"Mikan. Mikan, wake up. We're here."

Hotaru attempted to wake her best friend, as gently as she could muster. It had been a long trip from Nagoya to Tokyo and Mikan had barely slept the night before. Hotaru shook her shoulder slightly, which only caused the brunette to shift her weight and mutter something about five more minutes. The amethyst-eyed girl was quickly losing her patience. Their train had already pulled into the station and other patrons were already filing out. She was glad her friend was able to settle her nerves long enough to get some rest, but it was time to wake up.

Mikan was leaning against the train's window with her long brunette hair hiding part of her pretty face. She used her denim jacket as a blanket and tucked it tighter to herself as Hotaru continued trying to wake her.

Hotaru tucked her pixie short hair behind both ears and rummaged around in her messenger bag. Having successfully found what see was looking for; she tried one more time to gently rouse her sleeping friend.

**Whap!**

The brunette's eyes burst open and she jerked upright. A confused and dazed look graced her pretty features as she tried to register what was going on. Hotaru unrolled the magazine she had used as her weapon of choice and stood up to stretch. Her figure was lean and clothed in her favorite black pleated shirt and matching blazer. She rolled her shoulders trying to work out her stiffness. A squeak came from her brunette companion, as she finally seemed to grasp where they were.

"_Sugoi! _Hotaru we're in Tokyo! Can you believe it?"

Her typical cheerful, bubbly-ness had returned and she was now gaping at all the people that filled the train station outside her window. Hotaru suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Mikan could be fairly childish when she wanted to be and instead of getting her things together, she was gaping at the amount of people in the train station.

"It took almost two hours to get here, so yes I can believe it." Hotaru replied while adjusting her no heel black leather boots.

"_Hontou-ne? _It felt so quick." Mikan commented adjusting her strapless, floral print dress.

"Let's go _baka._ You've spent enough time gaping like a fish. We have to get our bags."

Mikan put on her denim jacket, grabbed her brown leather satchel and followed her temperamental best friend off the train. For eleven o'clock in the morning, the Tokyo Train Station was full of people, loud with the hum of conversation over cell phones, conductors making last calls, and trains entering and exiting the station.

The brunette looked around in amazement. Tokyo was very similar to what she had seen on television back home in Nagoya. She and Hotaru collected their bags from the baggage claim sector of the platform and squeezed passed the endless amounts of people entering and exiting the station. Clutching her duffel bag and satchel, Mikan followed closely behind Hotaru until they finally emerged outside.

The day was clear with the sun shining. The Tokyo Street was crowded like the train station only there was a steady hum of traffic and the voices of pedestrians were drowned out. It took them a while to hail a cab on the busy street. She could hardly believe they were actually in Tokyo. Two small town girls in a big city about to take part of an amazing opportunity.

Mikan's mother had put her in the local community theater in Nagoya when Mikan was little. So young Mikan had grown up with a dream of being a famous actress. She stayed with her theater group while growing up and did a few local projects. She's far from being famous, but she had started auditioning for bigger projects outside of Nagoya to get a better chance at stardom.

Finally she got a callback from an Amy Sakamoto, who didn't sound particularly thrilled about calling her, but nonetheless she got invited to Tokyo for her callback. Hotaru, who is a money grubbing entrepreneur, proclaimed herself as Mikan's agent and came along. They used the money Mikan had saved up for their train tickets and Hotaru was going to dip into her own funds to put them up in a hotel. She told Mikan not to thank her because it was her own investment and if Mikan did not become famous and earn her lots of money, Mikan will spend the rest of her life working off the debt.

The lovely spring breeze trailed across her face and danced in her hair. She looked up as a few birds twittered overhead. It was a little after eleven in the morning and the Tokyo streets were in full swing. Mikan felt enchanted and out of place. She snapped out of her thoughts when Hotaru yanked her into a green and white cab. She watched the city go by as they headed off towards their hotel. She felt her drowsiness return, but her excitement and nervousness wouldn't even let her blink for too long.

* * *

><p>The cab ride was short compared to their train ride in. Their lodging is a typical three star hotel with basic amenities; maid service in the morning, basic cable and internet connection, and breakfast included. Mikan rubbed her damp hair with the white terrycloth towel as she emerged from their bathroom clad in one of the hotel bath robes. She always felt more refreshed and awake when she took a shower. The hot water soothed her stress away and made her feel more energized. Hotaru sat on one of the twin beds surrounded by paperwork and typing away on her computer.<p>

Mikan picked up her brush off of her bed and ran it through her hair. Her hair was fairly long, stopping off in the middle of her back, and is soft thanks to her mother's obsessiveness with it.

'_Mikan, a girl has to have long and beautiful hair if she wants to have a boyfriend. That way his fingers don't get caught in it and spoil the moment. Ho, ho, ho!'_

Mikan smiled at the memory. Her mother was always on and on about 'boyfriend this' and 'husband that', despite the fact she herself had a boy short haircut and had been single since Mikan's father passed away when Mikan was nine.

Mikan sighed as she dragged the brush through her hair and looked out of their third story window. She could see her mother and grandpa waving at her from the front porch of their house as Hotaru and Mikan set off early this morning. It made her sad to think she had left them behind and was pursuing her dreams, but she knew this is what they wanted for her and what she wanted for herself. She sighed again and turned back to her bed where she had spread out all her clothes; she needed the perfect outfit for her callback.

She was auditioning for the part of the barmaid Yamato Rei. The casting director, Miss Sakamoto, claimed that the director in charge of the project was looking for fresh faces to audition and had stumbled upon her by chance during the first audition and wanted her to come for a callback audition. It was a bigger job then Mikan was accustomed to, but she figured it was a small part so she could handle it. Miss Sakamoto kept referring to it as a 'project', so she wasn't clear if it was for television, film, or a stage performance, however, Mikan was acquainted with all three styles and was assured she could handle it.

She picked up her pink blouse and white skirt, analyzing them both. She tossed them aside and rummaged through the rest of her things. Hotaru's fingers never ceased to type as Mikan mixed and matched her clothes on the bed.

"_Mou _Hotaru-_chan_. I can't find anything to wear." Mikan whined tossing another shirt aside.

"Personally I don't see how you fit all those clothes in your bag. You should have planned something ahead of time. Your callback is at two and I want crab for lunch before we get there so pick something." She responded, not once looking up from her computer screen.

"_Mou_ Hotaru, you're supposed to be my agent. Can't you help me a little?" Mikan asked with pleading brown eyes.

"_Baka. _As your agent I'm responsible for your finances, appearances, schedules and contracts. I am not, by any means, your stylist. Besides clothes are about self-expression and how you want others to perceive you. If I dress you, then you won't be perceived how you want, but rather how I want."

Mikan sighed, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." Hotaru corrected, "Now hurry up, I'm hungry."

She debated with herself and mulled over her choices more, before finally deciding on a pink, short sleeved, silk blouse and her black, knee-length pencil skirt. She walked over to the small vanity mirror in the corner of the room and brushed her hair as straight as she could get it. It was still a little damp, so she hoped the spring breeze would dry it in her favor.

She dabbed on a little make up as Hotaru started to get her messenger bag in order. Mikan switched her necessities out of her satchel and into a black purse she had borrowed from Hotaru. She slid her feet into her low heeled, standard audition shoes. Not too flashy, but not every day wear either. That was the rule she had been taught as she auditioned for roles. Twenty minutes later Mikan and Hotaru were walking down the sidewalk in front of their hotel looking for any restaurants they could stop at to grab a bite to eat. The feeling of butterflies in her stomach was excitingly familiar as the clock seemed to hone in on two o'clock. It was only tweleve thirty, but just being in Tokyo for a callback made her nervous. It made her feel as if her potential employers were already watching her to see how she took on the big city. The ludicrous thought made her smile, but glance around at the same time. She waited her whole life for this, now was not the time to be getting cold feet. It was only a small part, but maybe this job will lead to another and then another and then _BAM, _she was famous or at least recognizable.

Then she could move into a loft, meet a nice guy, get married and finally please her mother. She knew her mother would be pleased regardless, but Mikan also knew that her mother would be worried if she lived in the city as a working actress, even if she was with Hotaru.

"_Mikan being in the city alone isn't right for a woman of your age. I know you'll be with Hotaru, but then people might think you girls were lesbians. How would you get a boyfriend then?'_

Mikan groaned mentally at the memory. Her mother always managed to direct any subject back to Mikan's lack of love life. Couldn't she understand that stuff like that will come _after_ Mikan was established in her dream career?

Mikan let out a sigh. Getting this job is just the first step of a really steep climb for her, but she wouldn't waver. Feeling a new burst on confidence and determination, she followed Hotaru in a small restaurant that was a block and a half down from their hotel. Hotaru orders crab cakes and green tea, while Mikan orders steamed rice and vegetables with a side of small fish. As they wait for their food to arrive, Hotaru fiddles with her cell phone. Mikan didn't have a cell phone so she could save money, but she intended to get one if this job came through.

She let her eyes wonder around the restaurant which was decently filled considering the time of day. There was a woman who appeared to be in her mid-thirties drinking something hot while scanning the day's newspaper. A pair of businessmen were drinking coffee at the bar debating something that sounded financial. Some girls around Mikan and Hotaru's age, in their early twenties, sat at the table closest to the television in the high corner of the restaurant gossiping about what celebrity was in the news. They giggled and chattered animatedly as the picture of a blond with deep blue eyes popped up in the corner of the screen. The red head hosting the show gestured at the picture and talked animatedly about him. Nogi Ruka or something like that, the picture was of him lying on the hood of a car in a white button down shirt that was anything but buttoned. His hands were behind his head making the muscles in his chest and arms prominent. His chest glistened, but not as bright as those playful blue eyes of his. His hair was carelessly tossed about and a small smile was on his face. Mikan put more rice in her mouth as she stared at him.

'Do all guys in Tokyo look like him? I guess that'd be too much to hope for.' She thought to herself as she chewed thoughtfully.

She couldn't hear what the host was saying, but the three girls in the restaurant were swooning and completely star struck. The caption read 'Making his big movie debut with his best friend'. The photo of him expanded to reveal another guy sitting on the hood of the car in a matching white shirt with his chest also exposed. The girls in the restaurant swooned even more and a waitress had to hush them. The other guy in the photo had jet black hair that was long and shaggy and amazing crimson eyes that were quite rare in Japan. His glance into the camera lens was anything but inviting and gave off a chill. He wasn't as warm or inviting as the blond, but the girls in the restaurant were in a mini frenzy over him. To Mikan, he looked rather distant and cold. She preferred the blond, no contest, but she couldn't help gazing into his ruby eyes for the time being.

The next caption said his name was Hyuuga Natsume and based on the girl's reaction to his picture he must be pretty famous. Mikan spent too much time auditioning, rehearsing, and working odd jobs part time to really watch television or keep up with the tabloids, but she was certain she heard the name somewhere before.

"Hyuuga Natsume. Age 24. An 'A' rank celebrity with a rather large fan base here in Tokyo that is quickly spreading throughout Japan." Hotaru announced as she read it off her cell phone screen.

Mikan hadn't even realized Hotaru had been paying attention to the television as well. Her fingers continued to click away at her cell phone and she hadn't even looked up from the screen.

"Hm? Hyuuga Natsume? He must be something." Mikan said turning back to the television.

"Imagine what working with him would do for your reputation." Hotaru said.

Mikan made a face at her friend, "Even if I did work with him, I don't someone playing a barmaid or 'woman with umbrella' would be acknowledged. Besides he'll be working with the best directors in the business and they wouldn't hire me unless I make a name for myself."

She drained the rest of her tea cup and sighed, "And doing that is going to take time."

"Don't put yourself down. There are dozens of other people who will make it their sole purpose to put you down." Hotaru said putting her phone down on the table so she could have some more crab cake.

"I know, I know. I have to be more positive!" she said with a smile.

A one in a million shot of being an 'A' rank celebrity was something that many women in Mikan's position would do anything for, but for Mikan it was about living a comfortable life doing something she loved. She didn't care if she was the supporting actress or the girl who holds an umbrella, as long as she was getting paid to do something she lived to do.

Mikan looked at the clock that hung on the restaurant wall. They managed to kill sometime before the callback, but now it was one o'clock and it was time to get going.

'I can do this.' She reminded herself.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes, a cab ride, and a mental pep talk later Mikan and Hotaru are standing in the elevator of a studio building. The receptionist of the first floor gave them directions to audition room twelve on the sixth floor of the building. She was a portly woman who looked like she never moved from her chair. Her horn rimmed glasses rested on the tip of her nose as she typed away at her computer with the office phone wedged between her ear and shoulder.<p>

She waved them off like they were flies when they initially approached her desk, but eventually gave them directions and a nasty glare.

'So much for getting off to a good start.' Mikan thought sourly.

The elevator ride was smooth and short. As the chrome doors slid open, the voices of over a dozen females poured in. Mikan felt her mouth drop as they stepped out of the elevator. Women of various features and sizes lined the walls of the hallway in front of a pair of double doors. There was a single piece of paper taped to the door that read 'Rei Auditions'.

Mikan couldn't believe the amount of girls in Tokyo who wanted to audition for the part of a barmaid, but then again this was Tokyo there was bound to be an entire fleet of struggling actresses scrambling for roles no matter how big or small. What surprised Mikan even more was how striking some of the women are. Girls of different shapes and hair color littered the hallway chatting animatedly with each other.

"_Ne _Hotaru, I didn't think this many people would be here." Mikan said.

Hotaru merely shrugged her shoulders, "You wouldn't be the only struggling actress in Tokyo now would you?"

Mikan could feel the women sizing her up and when the deemed she wasn't a threat they continued on with their various conversations. She leaned against the wall beside Hotaru and fiddled with her hair. She tugged at the strands and thought about her initial audition. It was a general audition at a theatre an hour away from Nagoya. Mikan and twelve other girls performed their contrasting monologues and did a cold read for the six directors who held the audition. They then had to do a cold read scene with a partner. Mikan remembered her partner, Raine or something, she was very bossy, but a good partner in the scene when they played bickering sisters. Mikan didn't have any siblings and didn't bicker with anyone, but Raine was good at provoking her into it.

'_Sheesh Mikan-chan! If you want to be an actress you have to dig deep and bring out emotions even if you haven't felt them. You have to know how to play a broken heart even if you've never been in love and so on! If not, you could never hope to be anything but a local stage actress!'_

Mikan smiled at the memory. Raine was a loud mouth, busty red head with a fiery temper, but she was a good person. Mikan admired her strength and confidence, but also her grasp of what being an actress means and what different jobs entail.

It was already one thirty and as the minutes ticked by Mikan grew more fidgety. As the girls entered the room some went in groups, others went in solo. There seemed to be no real order to the audition process, but it was her first Tokyo callback; maybe they just do things differently. As the clock honed in on two o'clock there were only a hand full of women in the hall and a group who was still in the audition room.

Hotaru sat on one of the few vacant chairs, clicking away on her laptop. Her usually blank face was tinged with contemplation. Mikan was tempted to ask what was wrong, but she knew it was hazardous to disturb Hotaru whenever she had that expression. She pushed it out of her mind and looked at her feet instead. Some of the girls left the room confidently, others in tears, and a few with an 'I'm so above this' attitude. Mikan rocked back and forth on her heels. It was a little after two and she hasn't been called yet. It made her stomach twist uncomfortably. Maybe she shouldn't have eaten, but then again she didn't want her stomach to rumble in the middle of her audition.

"Sakura Mikan!" a young woman called from the double doors.

"_H-hai!_" Mikan responded, practically leaping off the wall.

She half jogged down the remaining hallway and entered the doors behind the brown haired young woman who handed her a small packet upon entering. There were three girls who exited the room as Mikan entered. Their expressions were unreadable and Mikan swallowed a lump in her throat as she stood in the audition room. It was a rather large room with wood floors and large windows. The sunlight danced across the floor and pooled at Mikan's feet as she stood in front of a row of people. Six people; two women, four men all dressed in different suits sat at a long table with papers scattered about in front of them.

They chattered in hushed tones among themselves as they shuffled papers around and scribbled things down. There was a waste bin next to the table where the young woman who called Mikan inside was standing. She looked like an intern who couldn't be much older than eighteen. She took the papers that were handed to her and tore them up into tiny bits and put them in the waste bin. The two women seated at the table wore glasses and were the first ones to acknowledge Mikan's presence, with their eyes trained on her. The one closest to the center of the table had blonde hair pulled into a tight bun and serious green eyes. She leaned over to the man next to her and whispered something. He nodded and wrote something down. He had long black hair and cold blue eyes. Resting his chin on his cupped hands, he analyzed Mikan like she was a show dog. She did her best to not waver under their gazes and stand tall.

'I can do this.' She chanted.

Looking down at the packet she was handed the words 'Dangerous Intentions' was typed out on front in bold and all capital letters. 'Yamato Rei' was typed directly beneath it, in smaller font. A few basic waitressing lines were on the front page including her talking to a man named Tanaka Kenji. Before Mikan could start reading the dialogue section the long haired man cleared his throat.

"_Hai _let's get started. Sakura_-san _this will be a cold read where you just deliver the lines as you see fit. We will give you minimal instruction."

"_Hai_!" Mikan responded.

"No need to be nervous." He said with a smirk.

Mikan nodded. She closed her eyes for a moment and pictured the audition room as a restaurant where she was Rei and the people in front of her were customers. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She learned from Raine that mentally getting into character is a useful tool when auditioning and playing a part.

'There are no small parts; only small actors.' She told herself.

She delivered her waitressing lines with an upbeat attitude and then with a more tired tone as if she had been working many shifts. Her audience sat silently scribbling on their pads and making small comments to themselves. All except the man with the cold blue eyes, who remained silent and unchanged by her various performances. Mikan swallowed a lump in her throat as she flipped to the next page of the audition packet. She briefly skimmed the words and her eyebrow rose with confusion.

"_A-Ano_…" she said as she looked tentatively at the group.

"_Hai _Sakura-_san_?" said the man with the cold blue eyes.

"I don't really understand this dialogue section. Why would a waitress have such a bizzare conversation with a patron?" she asked.

Her stomach did a flip as they all looked at her with bewildered expressions. She might as well have asked if she could strip naked. The blonde leaned into him and said something and did not hide her eye roll. Mikan clutched the papers in her hand and reconsidered her question. It seemed simple enough and she asked politely and directly so what was the problem? They continued to murmur amongst themselves until the man with the cold blue eyes held his hand up. They immediately fell silent.

'He must be in charge.' Mikan noted to herself.

"Sakura-_san_, why are you here?" he asked.

Mikan's throat felt dry, "To audition…"

"Audition for what exactly?" he clarified sharply.

"Audition for the part of Yamato Rei, a barmaid, in your production." She answered feeling her voice shake.

"Just a barmaid?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

He seemed more entertained than upset. Mikan swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Yes just a barmaid." She replied.

"Interesting." He said and after a moment's contemplation he smiled, "Thank you Sakura-_san_."

"Thank you." Mikan said with a bow she left the packet on the table with the others and hurried out of the room.

She felt her heart shatter as she could hear the sound of ripping paper.

* * *

><p>Hotaru patted Mikan's head as she continued to sob at the foot of her bed. Mikan had gotten rejected before, but she was taking this one harder than the rest.<p>

"And then he just says 'Thank you' with a stupid smirk on his face as if to say I wouldn't hire you in a million years." She sobbed into the hotel pillow.

Hotaru could only sigh and pet her friend's head. Anything she said at this point would only upset the brunette more and probably get hotel management sent up to their room.

"We came all this way for nothing!" Mikan said pounding the bed.

Hotaru's phone started to ring from where it was charging on the nightstand. She left Mikan's side and decided it was best to answer in the hall where the sobs of her melodramatic best friend could not be heard. She slipped outside and noted that it was a Tokyo cell phone calling her.

"_Moshi moshi_. This is Imai Hotaru speaking." She answered monotonously.

"Imai-_san_, this is Sakamoto-_san_. I'm calling about your client Sakura-_san_."

"This is about her callback today." Hotaru stated rather than asked.

"_Hai_. On behalf of my employer we would like to offer Sakura-_san_ the role of Yamato Rei in our production."

"She got the part?" Hotaru asked a little caught off guard. A rarity for Hotaru.

"_Hai_," she responded, "The director, Kimura Haru-_san _, has decided the Sakura-_san_ would be perfect for the part."

"Wait a minute, Kimura Haru? As in, award winning director Kimura Haru?"

"Do you know of any others?" she asked in a 'duh' tone.

Hotaru tucked her raven hair behind her ear and glanced around the hallway, "So let's talk hours and wage because my client isn't based in Tokyo."

"Well if she wants this part she better get based here. This project is going to take some time six to eight months at the least."

Hotaru arched an eyebrow, "That long for a waitressing role in a Kimura film?"

"That's another thing you might want to tell Sakura-_san_ that the role of Yamato Rei is anything but just a waitressing role. She happens to be the female lead."

"Wai-"

"I have no time for questions Imai-_san_ I have a jam packed schedule. I can fax you the contracts and tentative schedule if Sakura-_san_ accepts the job."

"She accepts." Hotaru responded curtly. No one cuts Imai Hotaru off in the middle of speaking.

"Very well then. I expect professionalism and promptness from you both."

"And I expect those contracts within the next half hour. Kuroski Hotel room 337. Have a good evening Sakamoto-_san_."

Hotaru ended the call, feeling electricity in her fingertips. If this Sakamoto person insisted on acting like a cow Hotaru would have to learn to bite her tongue for Mikan's sake this was a huge role. Hotaru reentered their hotel room and looked at her best friend who was sprawled on her bed puffy eyed and crestfallen.

"_Oi baka_." She said placing her phone on the nightstand and pulling out her laptop and personal scheduler.

Mikan groaned in response, eyes glued to the children's cartoon on the television. Hotaru flung a pillow in her direction.

"_Mou_ Hotaru, can't you be nice to me for a little while I just blew my audition." She whined.

"There's no time for nice. You have to do something about those eyes and get to bed. You have work in the morning."

"What are you talking about?" Mikan said sitting up in her bed.

"You heard me." Hotaru said typing rhythmically across the keyboard.

"You got me a job?" Mikan asked rubbing her face.

"No, you did." Hotaru responded.

"Huh?"

Clearly her dimwitted best friend was not going to catch up anytime soon. A knock at the door delayed her explaination. Mikan bounced out of bed and opened the door. A bell boy handed her a manila envelope and bowed out. Mikan closed the door and turned over the envelope in her hands.

"What's this?" Mikan asked.

"Open it." was the reply.

Mikan undid the claspon the envelope and took out its contents. The first page looked similar to her audition with the words 'DANGEROUS INTENTIONS' written over the top and 'Tenative Script' written below it.

"What is this Hotaru?"

"You really are thickheaded." Hotaru sighed.

"_Demo…_" she said as the cogs started turning.

"You got the part."

Mikan felt like she was being tricked. This was all some sick joke to toy with her sanity, but here she is holding the tentative script for a part she thought she lost. She flipped through the other papers and saw that there were contracts, confidentiality agreements and a schedule. She was to be at a cast meeting at 8 am tomorrow morning. Her heart was practically racing.

"I got the part!" she rejoiced launching herself on top of her bed.

"I just said that." Hotaru stated.

"I thought I had blown it, but I actually got the part! Small role or not I'm so happy!" She said bouncing around.

Hotaru looked up at her best friend, as the brunette hugged the papers to her chest and smiled. It was a stark contrast to how she was less than a half hour ago.

"Mikan, there's something you should know."

What she told Mikan next was enough to make the brunette faint.

* * *

><p><em>The long awaited first story since the success of LOANSGG. Thank you to all my fans who are continuing to support me and my stories. <em>

_I took this story in a completely different direction. I like my heroine to overcome some kind of adversity. I have a lot planned for this story so hopefully you guys will stick with me. I'm excited to be taking this story in a new direction._

_Thanks for the love and support,_

_Give me good feedback_

_Chi-chan_

_nikasparks on tumblr_


	2. Take Two

_Hello there :)_

_Readx__Enjoyx__Review_

_Took a little longer than expected, but it's here. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I proof read very lazily and I'm usually crunched for time._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Take Two<strong>_

Mikan put a hand on her chest; for fear that her heart might jump right out of it. She sank down to the floor from her twin bed and stared at the ceiling. Her head was pounding while trying to assess the information she had just been given.

'The lead? Me? A lead role in a big time director's movie? Are they kidding? There is no way I was better than anyone else who auditioned. Why me? Is this some kind of joke? I could never.'

Her thoughts circled around negativity and she didn't notice Hotaru, now dressed in her purple silk pajamas, hovering over her with a bored expression.

"So you're gonna quit?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan finally focused on her best friend, "Quit?"

"You're probably being an idiot, telling yourself all the reasons why this isn't real or why you shouldn't do it or how you're not good enough. So are you going to quit?"

Mikan sat up and hugged her knees, "Well, I mean, clearly it's a mis-"

**Whap!**

"Mou Hotaru!" Mikan whined rubbing the side of her head.

"When I ask you if you want to quit, the answer is always 'no'. Are we clear?"

"_D-demo_-"

**Whap!**

"The answer is always 'no'." Hotaru repeated.

"Fine. I won't quit." Mikan said with a pout.

"This is why we came to Tokyo Mikan. This may be a little more than we bargained for, but imagine the career you'll have after working with someone like Kimura-_san_."

"I know but-"

"There is no 'but' about it. Either you're in or out. We can just go back to Nagoya and you can become a Theater teacher and tell all your students how you had a chance at stardom, but you were too chicken to take it." Hotaru threw her magazine weapon back on her bed and went to the vanity mirror.

Mikan contemplated her best friend's words while picking at her pink, cotton pajamas. Hotaru dragged her brush through her short hair and stole glances at her best friend in the reflection. Mikan looked scared and confused like a newly adopted kitten in a different environment. She tugged at her brunette locks and stared off into space.

Hotaru sighed, "Pack your stuff. We'll leave tomorrow."

Mikan's eyes shot open wide, "Huh? Leave?"

Hotaru put her brush down and went to her bed, "I refuse to be the agent of a wishy-washy client such as you. I'll email Sakamoto-_san_ that you decline."

"Demo!"

"What? If you're going to sit there like it's the end of the world, I'm sure any one of those girls who auditioned today would be more than happy to take your place." Hotaru tapped away at her computer.

"Iie! I can do it!" Mikan said instinctively slamming the laptop shut.

She practically leaped across the gap between their beds to stop Hotaru from sending the email.

"Can you? Are you sure?" Hotaru asked coldly.

Mikan swallowed a lump in her throat and got 'the look' on her face, "_Iie_! I can do it Hotaru! I know I can!"

'The look' is Mikan's face of bravado. Her eyebrows knitted together and her eyes got bright and sharp. It was the look of strength with no trace of doubt. Hotaru gave one of her small, rare smiles.

"That's better." Hotaru said patting the brunette's head.

Mikan smiled and for the next three hours she went over her script and character background while Hotaru reviewed the tentative schedule.

'Cast meeting tomorrow. She didn't mention any other cast members and they're not written down anywhere. This has to be a Kimura-_san_ project, everything is so secretive.' Hotaru thought, flipping through the papers.

Mikan put the script over her face and sighed. She read it at least three times. The story mostly circled around the male lead Tanaka Kenji who is an undercover operative for an agency who specializes in making less than virtuous characters disappear without a trace. Yamato Rei is just a barmaid but she gets caught up in the middle of Kenji's jobs and gets a hit placed on them both. So now Kenji must protect her and himself and fulfill his original mission. With the help of Hagasaki Satoshi, his brainy computer counterpart, Kenji and Rei have to take out their pursuers to get back to their lives.

There's action, romance, jealousy and twists. Mikan rolled onto her stomach and looked at the script cover.

"Can I really do this? I mean I've done different roles, but this is demanding everything I have and then some." She asked aloud.

"Well this is a Kimura project. So it's bound to be one of the most difficult things you've ever done, but to reap the rewards you have to put in the work and then some."

Mikan placed the script on her nightstand and crawled under her covers. Hotaru packed her messenger bag for the morning and got into bed as well. She turned off the table lamp, bathing the room in darkness. Mikan stared at the shadows on the ceiling and tried to imagine what her co-stars would be like. Rei and Kenji were the main characters, but Satoshi is a key player as well. There are other characters that make a few appearances. She wondered if everyone would be at the meeting.

She rolled over onto her side and looked at her best friend whose eyes were closed. Hotaru was a business woman at heart and if she invested so much in Mikan that she must really believe that she could do it. The thought caused a smile to grace her face.

"Stop staring at me _baka_ and go to sleep." Hotaru said suddenly.

Mikan just smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Hosenki Studios is a sky high building in the middle of downtown with windows that reflected the bright morning sun. Hotaru and Mikan had eaten their complimentary breakfast at their hotel and grabbed coffee to go.<p>

Mikan felt more awake than she should for someone who bounced out of bed at four in the morning so she could shower, dry her hair, get dressed, read through her script one more time and eat a decent breakfast. Her nerves and self-doubt from yesterday was replaced with restlessness and excitement. She wore her orange summer dress that came with a black belt to tighten the dress around her waist. With black doll flats and her hair straightened and gracefully falling over her shoulders, she looked professional, fashionable and confident.

Hotaru adjusted the sunglasses on her face and looked up at the big building through her sunglasses. Dressed in her favorite grey blazer and pencil skirt with pearl jewelry for accents and her favorite lavender silk top under her blazer, she was the definition of a Tokyo agent. She took a long drag of her coffee and followed the bouncing Mikan to the buildings entrance.

"They better have an elevator." She said finishing off her coffee.

"Hotaru this is so exciting, look at this place." Mikan said gaping around as they entered the lobby.

The doors were made of glass that was spotless and had the Hosenki Studios logo printed on it. The white marble floor was freshly polished and there was a fleeting scent of pine. There was a security desk in the corner by the rows of elevators with a well-built man in uniform reading the newspaper. The reception desk was a large half circle that hid the girl behind it from the neck down with a vase of wild flowers on top that sort of drew people in. Despite the sterile feeling of a surgical room, the main lobby was bright and somewhat inviting.

Mikan and Hotaru walked up to her station. Hotaru's business heels clicked as they went. The red head behind the desk held up a finger as they approached and continued typing. Seemingly satisfied with her work, she turned to them with a smile.

"_Konnichiwa,_" she greeted, "Welcome to Hosenki Studios. Can I help you ladies?"

"_Hai_. I'm Imai Hotaru and this is Sakura Mikan, we have a meeting with Sakamoto-_san_."

"One moment please." She said as she picked up the phone receiver and punched in four digits.

"Hai. Imai Hotaru and Sakura Pecan, here for you."

"Um actually it's-"Mikan started to say.

But the receptionist held up a finger to quiet her, "Okay then." She hung up the extension and pulled out two neon yellow cards and a bright red pen.

She scribbled something down on both and handed it up to Hotaru, "This will get you through security. The meeting room is on the twenty-third floor at the end of the hall."

"Thanks." Hotaru said taking their passes and pulling Mikan towards the elevators.

There was a dull hum of conversation, like everyone in the lobby was afraid to speak too loudly. Men and women entered and exited the elevators. Some dressed casually, others in suits, and some were clad in the latest fashions. Hosenki studios is a very prominent place of entertainment, producing movies, television programs and lots of advertisements for big name companies. Plenty of models and actresses come to get work at Hosenki, but the screening process is said to be one of the toughest. Currently, Kimura Haru is the crown jewel of Hosenki studios bringing in record profits and notoriety.

Hotaru and Mikan passed through security with a show of their passes and boarded an elevator with a big group of people. The elevators were just an impressive as the building itself; clean, chrome and spacious. Mikan tried not to marvel at it since everyone seemed use to it.

The twenty third floor had wall painted in a soft green and was labeled the conference floor. As they exited the elevator and went down the hall they passed several conference rooms; some empty others with people in suits discussing work related issues. You could see right into each room thanks to the glass walls, but could hear nothing going on inside. Mikan walked behind Hotaru looking at a woman who seemed to be giving a presentation. Someone interrupted her and she threw her pointer at him. Mikan quickened her pace as the approached to end of the hall. There was a piece of paper taped to the door that said 'Cast Meeting' on it. There was no glass on the single door, so you couldn't see inside and Mikan felt a little anxious. Without the slightest hesitation Hotaru turned the knob and opened the door. Inside was bright, basked in the morning sunlight due to the large window that replaced a wall. The center of the room is occupied by a large oval shaped table made of mahogany. The surface of it was flawless and well-polished.

About a dozen chairs surrounded the table four of which were already occupied. Two women in their late twenties sat close whispering to one another. One was blonde and the other was a brunette. Their faces were carefully made up and their clothes looked designer. The stopped their whispers to stare at Mikan and Hotaru as they went to take their seats and then resumed. The other two was a man in his late forties and a woman who had to be at least in thirties. The man was clicking away at his portable organizer and the woman was on her cell phone. They were both dressed in suits and looked rather serious.

Mikan guessed they must be the girls' agents. She and Hotaru took seats a few chairs down from the four. Hotaru went through some paperwork while Mikan just twiddled her thumbs. It was 7:57 and there were already people in the conference room. Mikan was glad that they left as early as they did thanks to her nerves. She couldn't wait to get started, but she also couldn't wait for it to be over. She felt as though she was holding her breath.

She focused her gaze out the window and thought about what role the two girls had and who her other co-stars would be. Mostly importantly, who would be playing Tanaka Kenji?She hoped it would someone cute and nice, someone she could get along with. She had to do some intimate scenes with whoever played Kenji and tried to picture what he would look like. The image of the blonde from the restaurant television floated into her mind.

'Nogi Ruka…' she found herself thinking.

Without realizing, several minutes went by and when Mikan was nudged out of her reverie by Hotaru she saw that most of the table was filled, leaving only one empty seat at the head of the table and four empty seats directly across from Mikan and Hotaru.

At eight thirteen, the cold blue eyed man from Mikan's audition entered, followed closely behind by the uptight looking blonde. As soon as he entered the room's volume fell to a silence and he made his way to the head of the table. Mikan snapped out of her blue eyed boy induced fantasies and looked at the man.

'That must be Kimura-_san_.' Mikan acknowledged.

Kimura Haru was one of the most established directors in the business. He already won the 'Best Director' award for several of his award winning films and had launched the careers of several Tokyo starlets. Mikan couldn't help but hold her breath as he sat down and assessed everyone. The uptight blonde put a coffee cup and a small stack of papers in front of him and stood behind him with her hands clasped in front of her. The glasses on the bridge of her nose reminded Mikan of a very strict librarian, who would hang kids for overdue books.

'Scary.' Mikan thought as a small chill danced down her back.

Kimura-_san_ flipped through the papers and was silent. He was an older man with black hair, long enough to be held in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He also wore glasses, circular frames with lenses that used the glare of the light to hide his eyes. No one spoke, not even the blonde assistant. He folded his hand in front of him and parted his lips to speak.

"I'm Kimura Haru. Most of you know me as Kimura-_san _or just Haru. To keep things professional for the newcomers, let's just stick to Kimura-_san. _I'm very excited to be starting this new project with a different take than my other projects, which I will explain in a moment."

'That's excited? I'd hate to see him depressed.' Mikan thought.

Kimura-_san_'s voice was low and very monotone. Almost a little ominous, but he was very commanding without using volume. He moved a strand of jet black hair from his face and cleared his throat.

"Now then-"

He was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. The sound wasn't particularly loud, but the room had been silent, hanging on Kimura-_san_'s every word. Even the slightest turn of a page seemed to be amplified.

An irritated looking young man with jet black hair and ruby eyes stood in the doorway. Without a word he plopped down into the chair directly across from Hotaru -since it was the closest- and put his feet up on the desk.

'Who is this person? So rude!' Mikan thought with an irritated look on her face.

"Ah s-sorry about that. You've already gotten started." said a petite woman with gorgeous features. She held a briefcase in one hand and a cell phone in the other. She looked rather young and had a model-esque way about her. She shoved the young man's feet off of the table with no hesitation and sat down beside him.

He grunted in irritation, but did not speak. Instead, he closed his eyes and sighed in a way that did not mask his boredom with the situation.

Kimura-san just smiled a small half smile, "So nice for you to come. Natsume-_kun _isn't one for punctuality, even I know that."

"Really Natsume." said another voice from the door.

This time it was a blonde man around the same age as the young man who already made himself comfortable. The blonde bowed his head and looked genuinely apologetic.

"_Gomen-nasai._ Natsume overslept and we had a hell of a time finding parking." He said.

Kimura-_san _didn't look the least bit irritated, he continued to smile, "It's fine Nogi-_kun,_ please just sit down. I'm so happy you both have come."

Mikan was practically frozen in her seat. Nogi? As in, Nogi Ruka? There was no mistaken the shaggy blonde hair and stunning blue eyes and that heart melting smile. Her heart skipped a beat as he sat down directly across from her. He gave her a half smile and turned to face Kimura-_san_. Mikan prayed that her cheeks weren't red, even though the boy's smile had set flames to it.

'Then he must be Hyuuga Natsume.' she thought, eyeing the other boy who had not spoken a word of apology.

Hotaru was analyzing the two with her intense gaze. If one knew Hotaru, they would know that there are dollar signs floating around her head. Not one, but two hot guys already famous in Japan? They had definitely hit the jackpot. She made calculations in her head about possible ways to profit from this. The possibilities seemed endless.

Natsume didn't shift through the first part of the meeting. It was mostly formalities and confidentiality agreements and so forth. In his mind he was elsewhere, maybe at a bar having a drink or in the back alley having a smoke. Anywhere but here seemed to be perfect. A lot of people would say that fame isn't something you fall into, but Hyuuga Natsume did. With his recognizable parents, huge estate, and heart throbbing good looks, he fit the resume of someone who belonged in front of a camera.

On the outside he appeared to be asleep, but on the inside he was listening, dismissing any information that he deemed unimportant. It was nothing he hadn't heard before, which made it even more pointless for him to be here.

"As far as the casting itself, I have decided to change things up. The role of Tanaka Kenji, our male lead, will be played by Hyuuga Natsume and his female counterpart will be Miss Sakura Mikan."

Up until that point Mikan was silently observing the raven haired boy with the bad attitude. Who shows up late, doesn't apologize and then falls asleep? She was practically steaming beside her best friend, who then nudged her at the sound of her name. Mikan snapped out of her fuming and looked at Kimura-_san_ who was smiling at her expectantly.

She panicked and stood up abruptly making her seat fall over, "I'm Sakura Mikan; it's nice to meet all of you!"

Kimura chuckled and there were murmurs around the table. Mikan's faced flushed with embarrassment as she picked up her chair and sat down.

"I don't understand. Who is this girl and why is she the lead?" a manager asked.

"Yeah! I heard that Asuka-san was supposed to be in the lead!" the brunette chimed in.

The room broke out into a chorus of bickering over who should have the role and who is this Sakura person anyway. Mikan squeezed her eyes shut and willed everyone and everything to disappear. The seeds of doubt were starting to sprout again.

"Quiet." Sakamoto-_san _said with enough sternness in her voice to force the room into silence.

Natsume had opened his eyes, but didn't move from his slouched position. Mikan looked up at the director with curiosity.

Kimura had his hand folded in front of him and his playful smile had vanished. He seemed like a dark and brooding character from a movie, ready to pounce on his offenders.

"If you don't like the casting, that I myself have reviewed countless times, then by all means leave my presence at once. I'm sure Sakura-_san_ would be more than happy to see those who doubt her talents and my judgment leave this production at once."

Mikan's cheeks burned and no one in the room dared to utter a word. He eyed them all individually, but no one met his eyes. Hotaru gave Mikan's knee a small squeeze under the table and Mikan felt her confidence boost. The director had defended her and Hotaru was comforting her. She erased her childish, insecure thoughts and smiled.

Kimura-_san_'s small smile also returned as he continued to go over the cast list. Ruka would be playing Hagasaki Satoshi, the computer genius friend of Kenji. The two girls that were in the room when Mikan and Hotaru first arrived had the role of fellow barmaids and good friends of Rei.

'That should be fun.' Mikan thought with a mental groan.

She caught Natsume's gaze for a brief moment and nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized he was watching her even when they broke contact. Then it struck her that Natsume had the role of Kenji. Meaning he would be the person she would have to spend the most time with and do the most _intimate_ scenes with. A pink tint found its way to her cheeks, but she wouldn't let Natsume see that.

He didn't seem like the type of person who will be easy to get along with on set. She felt her dreams of becoming starlet get a little bit further away. She sighed quietly to herself and perked up. Even if Natsume is a rude person, surely he is a professional. So there's no reason she shouldn't be able to work with him.

"Well I thank you all for your time and I look forward to filming with you." The director concluded with a smile.

Everyone waited for him and his assistant to depart first. There was a murmur of whispers as everyone departed. The girls gave a lingering gaze in Natsume and Ruka's direction hoping to catch their gaze. The manager that was with them was going over the schedule for the day with her touchscreen phone. Hotaru and Mikan gathered themselves to leave having to walk around the emptying table to get to the door. Mikan made a point not to look at either of them as she passed by.

As they went to exit someone called out, "_Oi_ little girl."

Mikan turned out of curiosity, to find that Hyuuga Natsume was looking at her and addressing her.

"My name is Mikan." She said with a hint of annoyance.

Natsume stood up and walked over to the door where she stood. He towered over her a bit and he was much broader. The scene reminded Mikan of a Python and a mouse. She wouldn't be wavered.

"Why don't you run home to mom and dad and leave the real work to the adults." He said blatantly.

Mikan looked at him with a confused expression on her face as she processed his words.

"I have no intention of going home. I have a job like everyone else." She replied.

"A job that too big for an amateur idiot like you to take on."

Words like that would usually make her falter a bit and lose her ground, but coming out of the mouth of Hyuuga Natsume was like lighting a match in a room with a gas leak. She narrowed her eyes at him and squared her shoulders.

"We'll have to see about that won't we? I just hope you're not all talk like some male actors, but if you are that will just be making it easier for me to outshine you." She turned on her heel and caught up to where Hotaru was a few feet down the hall.

She threw her most ferocious glare over her left shoulder and added, "By the way Hyuuga, even though you're already a star, I will outshine you."

And stormed off.

* * *

><p>"He's a peacock! An arrogant, self-centered, rude peacock!" Mikan fumed walking down the street, earning her some looks from passing pedestrians.<p>

Hotaru hung back a few feet and pretended to not be acquainted with the rampaging brunette who is storming down the streets of Tokyo like Godzilla. She adjusted her sunglasses on her pale face and scrolled through her phone.

'Schedules, filming, press conference, potential interviews. Long road ahead.' She thought to herself.

"Hotaru! I need cake!" the brunette yelled from the entryway of a cake shop.

Hotaru adjusted her sunglasses again and sighed. Her attempt to blend into the crowd did not work. She thought about walking past her best friend and pretended she was a deranged lunatic. She sighed and followed her into the shop.

The cake shop is decorated in a cream and orange décor. Walls of a delicate shade of cream with orange trimming and white furniture that looked like it had been ordered out of a Victorian catalog. There is cake displays covered with little mini cakes of various colors. The waitresses' attire was classic Lolita style dresses in orange and white.

Mikan's eyes lit up and she danced and wiggled in front of the display case. Hotaru rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses and sat at a table by the big glass window that over looked the crowded sidewalk. She pulled her sunglasses off her face and looked around the shop. It definitely appealed to the female demographic by being a frilly Alice in Wonderland tea party theme and with the short hemline of the girls' dresses the men that came in could enjoy the view.

Mikan sat opposite her best friend and marveled at how 'cute' the place was. The china tea cups and plates had floral prints on them and made the customers feel like high society socialites at tea time. Mikan's smile was interrupted as an image of the 'peacock' caught her sight on the cover of a magazine that a girl in the cake shop was reading.

"Ugh, that peacock!" she stamped her feet under the table.

Hotaru ordered green teen and angel food cake for them and pulled out her laptop. Mikan was still fuming when the tea cake, but when the small beautifully decorated cake was placed in front of her, the dark clouds parted and she was a ray of sunshine again.

"Mikan, Natsume is not your main problem. No one likes you or respects your ability. You're a no talent who just got a lucky break. You need to focus on showing everyone up."

Mikan just nodded with her overstuffed mouth and attempted to swallow. Hotaru rolled her eyes and pulled out the tentative twist.

"I've been going over the script and the introduction of your character and the beginning scenes play more to your own personality, but you have to remember that you're not Mikan when you're on set."

Mikan was a little caught off guard by Hotaru professionalism with her, but it was Mikan who wasn't acting professional. Challenging a sempai like that and treating it like a competition instead of a job she really wanted to have. Who knows how many connections Natsume has in Tokyo. He could end her career before it even started. She sipped her tea thoughtfully as Hotaru went over her script notes. How Mikan should act, what to observe, what she needs to work on. Mikan couldn't seduce a cat to eat cat nip, let alone do any intimate scenes with Hyuuga.

She caught herself wishing that Ruka had the lead role. He seemed like someone who would encourage her and not make fun of her if she made a mistake. She sighed and placed the tea cup down on the saucer. While Hotaru talked, Mikan watched the waitresses. How they carried their serving trays and smiled and seemed almost overly polite. A woman complained about her tea being luke warm and her cake too moist. Mikan watched as the waitress in pigtails apologized, bowed, and whisked everything away.

Her smile quickly faded when she was out of the woman's sight and she looked annoyed as she went into the kitchen. Guess being a waitress doesn't mean you have happiness injected into your veins for your shift. When she emerged from the kitchen and started over to the woman's table, her beaming smile returned and she apologized again.

"Mikan." Hotaru called.

Mikan turned to look at her best friend with a thoughtful look on her face.

"You're right Hotaru. I really should draw my strength from real life. We start filming in two days and I'm going to stay true to my word."

Hotaru smiled one of her rare smiles. Even though her best friend can be a massive, oblivious idiot, she knows what it takes to make her dream come true.

"Plus I can't wait to see the look on Hyuuga's face when I surpass him and his pompous attitude." She said with a mischievous tone in her voice.

'Still an idiot.' Hotaru thought, sipping her cup of tea.

For the next hour, they munched on cakes and Mikan twittered on and on about idols she might get to meet and people who will want to interview her. She got really animated as she spoke and there were stars in her eyes. Hotaru listened, but pretended she wasn't. Mikan was accustomed to this treatment. Hotaru is not one to gush about ambitions, but she had ambitions one of which being that Mikan achieved a level of stardom that made her a noteworthy actress. That way, Hotaru would be able to be proud of her for something.

Hotaru was always proud of her; though she pushed Mikan, it was always encouraging. Hotaru is a strong advocator of tough love and practices it often when Mikan is concerned. Brutal honesty and physical discipline are the only way Hotaru knows how to deal with people.

And blackmail of course.

On the cab ride back to their hotel, Mikan pressed her head against the window, thinking about the first day of filming and how she is supposed to impress her co-stars. Especially Hyuuga. She made a face. Just the thought of his arrogance and "holier than thou" attitude, made her teeth clench in anger. Sempai or not, he is a jerk that needs to be knocked down a few notches and that is going to take all she had.

And them some.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it. I have a lot planned for this story so i hope it goes out with a bang.<em>

_Please review and let me now how it is for you at this point. A lot is to come so bear with me._

_Check out my previous works and my other current story:_

_Confessions of a Runaway_

_I would really appreciate lots of feedback _

_Lots of Love _

_Chi-chan_


End file.
